Kakashi's Dirty Little Secret
by Asami-chann
Summary: ONESHOT songfic. It seems to be a somewhat normal day in Konohagakure. When Rin returns, Kakashi is sent into a feeling he hasn't felt since she left. But what is Kakashi's Dirty Little Secret? Please read and review. Thanks. KakaRin. RIN IS NOT DEAD!


**This is my first shot at a RinxKakashi songfic, yet alone Naruto songfic so please review or flame. This is a one shot unless you want me to make a series of one shot songfics which I will do if I get some reviews, even if I get flame with the request in there somewhere. I don't mind if you flame but PLEASE review! Thank you. Now, enjoy, read and review**

**The song is Dirty little secret by The All American rejects**

**"Talking"**

**Song **

**

* * *

**

**Songfic one **

**Kakashi's Dirty Little Secret**

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't believe he was still here. Most of the time, if he was training his students, he would be reading his book off in some place slightly distant, ignoring Sakura and Naruto's constant blows to each other, barely missing each other's vitals. Sai, like Kakashi, was usually watching or drawing, making up new pictures and artist monuments. Kakashi sighed again, watching Naruto, yet again, throw a punch at Sakura's face, being pushed back by a fist to his stomach, blood spilling from the sides of his mouth. Naruto wiped his lip, stupidly going back, straight on against her monstrous strength. Shizune appeared behind Kakashi, who was off in fairy land, and tapped his shoulder, making him turn rapidly. He gave a puzzled look.

"Shizune?" Kakashi looked at Shizune who was obviously tired from running around calling people to Gondaime all day.

"Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you," Shizune panted.

"Aa…Team or just me?"

"Just you,"

"Continue your training and I _might _be back later," Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded along with Sakura and Sai.

Sakura turned back to Naruto, thrusting her palm into his chest, catching him off guard.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

Rin stood in front of Kakashi's home; aware of where he lived from the last time she was in Konoha, 15 years ago. Rin pulled a key from her bag, opening the lock and stepping inside, sitting on the suede sofa just inside the door. It was small, just big enough to hold a few jonin since they would be on missions or training most days. She locked the door behind her again, laying down and resting closing her eyes.

Kakashi walked into the small apartment, tired as he jumped over the back of the couch to lay down, falling on top of Rin who woke up as pain erupted her body. She shrieked, Kakashi jumping to his feet.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

Kakashi looked down at the blonde woman, her shoulder length hair a mess around her face, two thick lines down her cheeks.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked as Rin smiled. Kakashi sighed, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, his knees hitting the table slightly. "How'd you get in?" Kakashi asked as Rin smirked.

"No 'hello, I missed you Rin'? Anyway, if I told you, you'd do something so I can't anymore. I don't want that do I?" Rin asked, though it was more of a statement. Kakashi smirked. As Rin sat up and created room for Kakashi to actually sit down. Rin hugged Kakashi, missing him deeply although he was beside her. Kakashi returned the hug, her face buried in his neck, his face in her blonde hair. Kakashi sighed as Rin's breathing slowed on his neck, her warm breath sending tingles up his spine. "Are you sure you didn't miss me?" Rin muttered, pulling away slowly. Kakashi smirked.

"I missed you. But it's my dirty little secret…" Kakashi muttered in her ear, Rin smiling as she looked up at him, into his obsidian eyes. She leaned forward, pulling his mask down, Kakashi frowning underneath. She pressed her lips lightly on his, kissing him much to his surprise, her hand slipping behind his neck.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

A knock came from the door, Kakashi getting up, pulling away from Rin slowly. Kakashi pulled his mask over his face, opening the door.

"Kakashi, I was sent to tell you that Rin has returned by Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. Kakashi smirked as he looked at Rin who was in the corner of the sofa, unable to be seen.

"I know…" Kakashi said. Shizune bowed as Kakashi closed the door, sitting back next to Rin, pulling down his mask and pulling her close, his lips pressing into hers.

* * *

**I loved writing that and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you want me to make it a series on one-shot songfics! Thanks,**

**Until next time,**

**x.OAsami.MatsudaO.x**


End file.
